


Empty Pack of Cigarettes

by chanyeolsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Classical Music, Composer Chanyeol, DJ Baekhyun, M/M, Romance, Violinist Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolsus/pseuds/chanyeolsus
Summary: In which an empty pack of cigarettes would make a great paper for a note.





	Empty Pack of Cigarettes

On nights like these, Chanyeol would be seen staying up in the balcony, fishing out his pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, and on nights like these he would finish all of them in one go. It was a bad habit he wasn’t planning on letting go of. He knew it was a bad idea, of course, being the son of two doctors, fully aware of how his parents would react when they knew what he was doing every day at 1 AM. How ironic would that be.

He bummed his last cigarette, puffing out smoke in hopes of having a better day. The week had been rough on him; tons of school work and deadlines to meet. He would be lying if he said he had the will to do all of them. Truth be told, he needed help, but nobody was willing to. Of course, no one would. They were all busy with their own work to help him.

Chanyeol was feeling hopeless.

He just wanted to lie down on his bed while strumming his guitar and humming melodies he had originally made.

Just as he was to go back to his room, he saw a faint light of car headlights on. Later on, the car was parked outside of their apartment building, letting out a boy looking not much older than he was. The boy was dragging out his luggage from the car, putting them aside for a bit.  


Chanyeol grunted. “Another new kid, perhaps,” he mumbled.  


He watched as the boy struggled to make his way in, receiving no help from his chaperones (as what Chanyeol called them in his head). The bags looked heavy, even for Chanyeol who was just staring from up above.

Suddenly, as if fate had decided, the boy looked up, his eyes meeting Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol couldn’t make up of his face, though, because he was wearing a mask.  


“Hey, you there,” the boy called out.

His last cigarette hanging off the side of his lips, Chanyeol pointed at himself. “Me?”

“Yes, you. Who else?”

Chanyeol raised his left eyebrow. _Well, look who’s all cocky at 1 AM._ “So, what?”

“I need your help. Come down here.”

Chanyeol couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did that boy just _order_ him to come down and help him? “I don’t want to.”

“I’ll pay you. Name the price.”

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” Chanyeol said angrily, keeping his voice down. “ _I don’t want to,_ ” he added, gritting his teeth.

“Come on,” he heard the boy say, a bit desperate. “I’m in a crisis here!”

“What, mommy isn’t there to save the little prince in distress?” Chanyeol mocked, smirking.

“As a matter of fact, yes. My mom isn’t here, obviously, to help me. I can’t possibly bring all of these bags up there!”

“Boo hoo. Unfortunately, I don’t have time for sorry asses like you. So, man up and bring those up here by yourself.”

He heard the boy whine and saw him stomp his feet in annoyance. “I _can’t_!”  


Chanyeol was clearly getting tired of what was happening and was ready to retreat to his room, but then again, he was quite amused, looking at the boy squirming and whining like he it was the end of the world and he couldn’t get all his bags up to his room.  


“Why did you even bring all of those if you couldn’t even carry them up?”

“Because these are my things? I couldn’t possibly live without them,” the boy answered, looking up at him again. This time, the hood of his jacket fell, brushing along the top of his head and showing a bit of his disheveled hair. “They are my life.”

“Alright, that’s it,” Chanyeol answered, concluding that the boy, indeed, was one of the rich and snobby.

“You’re going to help me?” the boy asked, hopeful.

Chanyeol could’ve sworn he saw twinkles in his eyes.

“No,” he replied flatly.

“Aw, come on!”

“What’s in it for me?”

The boy paused, then spoke, “I’ll help you with anything. Just _please,_ help me get my things up to my room.”

Chanyeol’s ears perked up. “Anything, you say?”

“Yes,” the boy hissed. “Anything.”

“Okay. Deal. I’ll be right down.”

“ _Thank god._ I thought I’ll be here until daylight. I am _going to die._ ”

“Stop being such a whiny baby,” Chanyeol muttered. He seriously didn’t expect this to happen at this hour.

 

Chanyeol rode the elevator down and snuck his way out of the lobby, walking softly so he wouldn’t wake anyone up. He pushed the doors open to let himself out, seeing the boy surrounded by his luggage. Anyone could have mistaken him for a homeless boy, but all his things would prove otherwise. He was anything _but_ a homeless boy.

 

“Before anything else, I just want to make sure that I’m not letting some complete stranger help me with these. What’s your name?” he asked Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. You?” Chanyeol asked back, putting both his hands inside his jacket’s pockets.

“Byun Baekhyun.”

“You a new student?” Chanyeol asked once again, using his lips to point at the school campus just across the building. _If he isn’t,_ Chanyeol thought, _then why the hell haven’t I seen him around? Not that I would care._

“No, not at all. I just figured it would be nice if I lived nearer. All those years of riding from my house to school has been tiring me out. Also, I think it’s time I lived on my own.” Baekhyun picked up his backpack and started dragging one of his trolleys. “I’ll leave you with those. Thanks for helping out, by the way.”

“Yeah…” Chanyeol said, his voice trailing off when he saw the bags that were waiting for him. There were, like, still five of them. Big ones. Chanyeol thought that there was still enough time to back out; to go back and race to his room, locking it and not minding this Baekhyun guy who asked him for help. He was about to make a go for it when he saw Baekhyun looking at him expectantly.

“Well?”

“Right, um, I’m coming.” Chanyeol made a mental note to never come across this guy after having him repay for his good deed. The boy did come up with a pretty good offer; one that Chanyeol would never let pass.

 

It seemed that Baekhyun already had the keys and was leading the way as Chanyeol was trailing behind him, struggling to carry all five big bags. He thought he would carry the first three then come back for the last two, but he also thought that that would be exhausting. Carrying five bags was no different, though.

 

“Here we are,” Baekhyun said, pulling the trolley up to his side. Chanyeol looked up to see that Baekhyun’s room was right next to his. He groaned internally. This day _really_ couldn’t get any worse.

 

Baekhyun opened the door to his apartment, letting Chanyeol in first.

 

“You can put my things down there.”

“Here?” Chanyeol asked, putting the bags down beside the table.

“Yes, thank you. As part of the deal, what is it that you want me to do?” Baekhyun turned to look at him, plopping down on the mattress.

 _Ha,_ Chanyeol thought, looking around. _He already had the room furnished. I bet a hundred bucks that this boy really_ is _one of the rich and snobby._

“Well? What do you want me to do, Park Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol thought about a lot of things, but there was only one thing that came to the surface. “Can you, like, not ask me for any more favors like this? You can manage on your own, little prince.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed, and by the looks of it, he looked a tad bit offended. Not that Chanyeol could care less, anyway. “Well, I’m not going to need your help in the future, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Good,” Chanyeol replied. “It’s good that we’re on the same page.” Not waiting for Baekhyun’s reply, Chanyeol made his way back to his own apartment, lying face down on his bed and drifting off to sleep.

 

-

 

The clock struck nine and like an alarm, Jongdae poured water all over his best friend.  


“Wake up, you sleepy little shit! Did you forget what day it is today?”

“What the fuck, Jongdae?” Chanyeol groaned, stirring to his side. He was definitely not in the mood for some games today. “Leave me the fuck alone.”

“Nope, no can do,” Jongdae replied, flipping Chanyeol over.

“What is your _problem_ with me?! Can’t a man get his well-deserved sleep for fuck’s sake?”

“If you slept early you wouldn’t even complain about me waking you up. Dammit, Park, just get the fuck up and out of bed!”

“No!” Chanyeol protested, covering himself up with his blanket.

“You are a piece of work, you know that?”

Chanyeol managed to crack a smile. “And you are a piece of shit.”

“I certainly am n—”

“Park Chanyeol!”  


Stunned, Jongdae turned to look at the boy standing by the doorway with his hands on his hips. He looked at him from head to toe. This boy certainly wasn’t one of their friends.  


With a smile on his face, Jongdae walked towards him. “Hi, who are you?”

“Oh, hi!” Baekhyun greeted brightly, which caught Jongdae a bit off guard. “I’m Park Chanyeol’s new neighbor, Byun Baekhyun. And you are?”

“Kim Jongdae, his best friend.”

“Oh, wonderful! I could use a couple more hands for the job.”

Jongdae looked at him, bewildered. “What job?”

“Jongdae, who are you talki—what the _hell_ are you doing here?” Chanyeol growled, glaring at Baekhyun, who was all smiley while leaning on the doorframe.

“Hello to you too, sleepyhead,” Baekhyun greeted, letting himself in. He observed Chanyeol’s apartment, quietly eyeing every piece of furniture inside his apartment. He decided to sit on one of Chanyeol’s bean bags, making himself comfortable. “I need you for something.”

“I thought we had a deal?”

“Wait, what deal?” Jongdae chimed in.

“Well,” Baekhyun began, crossing his legs and propping his intertwined hands on top of his thighs. “I thought maybe we could change something in the deal. Help me with my errands and in return, I’d help you with anything, be it school-related or not. How does that sound?”

Chanyeol frowned. “I’m sorry, but Jongdae and I have plans for today. Go find yourself another subject you can order, little prince. I haven’t got the time to help you.”

Baekhyun stood up, eyes pleading and lips pouting. “Please, Chanyeol? I swear, I will really help you with anything.”

“What is it that you want us to do, anyway?”

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae and began explaining. “You see, I need to pick up the rest of my things at my house. And—”

“Nope. No, thank you. Have a nice day, Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol interrupted, pushing him outside and slamming the door shut.

“What’d you do that for?” Jongdae asked, about to reach for the doorknob when Chanyeol stopped him.

“Don’t. He did that to me last night—I mean at 1 AM in the morning. He let me carry _five_ bags all the way up here. Don’t let that little prince fool you into making you his loyal subject,” he snarled, opening his fridge and taking a big gulp of milk from his milk carton.

“The poor kid seems harmless.”

“Oh, believe me, Jongdae. He is anything _but_ harmless. My muscles went sore because of him!”

“I think you’re exaggerating. Besides, what use would your muscles be? He was only asking for help,” Jongdae pointed out.

Chanyeol frowned. “Which side are you on, Kim Jongdae?”

“I’m on no one’s side. I’m just being a morally good citizen.”

“No shit, bro.”

“I am serious!” Jongdae laughed, grabbing his backpack. “Take a bath already, and get dressed. We have a lot of things to do today. And we’re late for practice.”

Chanyeol choked on his milk. “Shit, you’re right. Wait for me outside!”

 

-

 

After an exhausting day of band practice, out of habit, Chanyeol got his pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and lit up a cigarette. He was at the back part of the university, completely hidden because of the trees surrounding it. This was his usual hiding place; a place where he could get a time out from all that was keeping him busy.

He placed the filter in his mouth. He was beyond tired. Apart from the practice, he was also hiding from that boy, Baekhyun. Apparently, he’d been following Chanyeol around like a puppy, except, he was demanding him to help him out. _Demanding_. Chanyeol grunted. _That little prince thinks he’s got me around his little finger, ordering me around._

“I never thought I’d find you here.”  


_Speak of the devil._  


“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol breathed, accompanied with a plume of smoke.

Baekhyun eyed him, suddenly snatching the cigarette from his lips, taking a drag, which caught Chanyeol by surprise. “Look, Park Chanyeol. You are going to help me whether you like it or not.”

“What’s with the sudden change of attitude, Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol leaned in, leveling his face to Baekhyun’s. The latter was a bit smaller than him, just about his jaw.

“I need you to come with me.” Without another word, Baekhyun grabbed on to Chanyeol’s wrist and dragged him across the parking lot, later stopping in front of a sleek black Maserati.

Chanyeol wolf whistles. “Sexy.”

“I know. Come on.” Baekhyun opened the car door for him, which kind of felt awkward for Chanyeol. He slid and sat down on the passenger seat, glancing at Baekhyun who had already sat down on the driver’s seat.

“Where are we going?”

“Just… somewhere.”

“I need to know. Just to make sure you’re not kidnapping me.”

Baekhyun laughed, and Chanyeol swore that _that_ laugh was sexy. It was like he wasn’t the Baekhyun he saw and met a few hours ago. He found it _really, really attractive._ “Believe me, Park. I have no intentions of kidnapping you. I just want you to help me with something, but please don’t tell anyone. Not even your best friend. Jongdae, right?”

“Yeah, Jongdae. But what’s with the secrecy? Are you involved in something illegal?”

“No, not at all.”

“Then, what?”

Baekhyun grinned, stepping on the gas. “You’ll see when we get there.”

 

 

-

 

They arrived in front of an abandoned building, not really that far from the city. Despite the darkness shrouding the place, it still gave Chanyeol the chills. He wasn’t really a fan of dark places, but Baekhyun gave him a light pack on the shoulder, motioning him to go out just as he did.

And then that was when Chanyeol noticed how Baekhyun looked.

The boy was dressed in skin-tight jeans with a couple of rips by the knees, along with a white wrinkled shirt that says _Fuck off_. It was paired with a black leather jacket with chains hanging off the sides. Baekhyun almost looked like one of those guys Chanyeol used to have fantasies of. But of course, Chanyeol had to shake the thought away.  


“What are you waiting for?” Baekhyun said, stronger and much more confident than he was earlier at 1 AM. Chanyeol would have thought of him as an alien who pretended to be the real Byun Baekhyun.  


In silence, Chanyeol followed him inside. He tripped over a few wooden planks, blaming the poor lighting in the building. Baekhyun just laughed.

They went through a door and suddenly, Chanyeol was greeted with loud booms coming from large speakers on the corners of the room. People were all over, grinding bodies with one another. Colored lights danced over the dance floor, turning it into a fantasy land of blues, hot pinks, and bloody red. Different Chanyeol felt like he was in another world.

An idle smile played on Baekhyun’s lips as he was watching Chanyeol looking around like he was a lost boy, mouth agape.

Baekhyun was greeted by the few people who knew him, clapping him on his back and pushing him towards the platform where the current DJ was. The DJ immediately took off his headphones the moment he saw Baekhyun, handing it to him. Baekhyun grinned as a thank you.

The whole floor was his to dominate.

Baekhyun played a few of his mixes and in an instant, the people inside the room, which could pass on being a small club, started jumping up and down. The bass pulsed through his veins and ignited the adrenaline that came rushing through him. He was no little prince. He was the _king._

Little did Baekhyun know, Chanyeol was in the middle of the sea of people, staring at him awestruck.

 

-

 

“That was amazing,” Chanyeol said, sipping the wine that Baekhyun had gotten him.

“You think?” Baekhyun asked, a lopsided grin on his lips. “They say I’m pretty good with it.”

“You are.”

Baekhyun hummed, filling Chanyeol’s glass once more.  


They were inside the room that Baekhyun rented. It was small, but just enough for the two of them to fit in. They sat on the couch in the middle, sharing drinks.  


“I honestly thought you were one of the rich and snobby,” Chanyeol confessed, the tip of his ears burning red. He didn’t know if it was because of the embarrassment, the drink, or both. “I guess I was wrong. You’re… not as bad as you look.”

“Nah. You’re right about me being one of the rich and snobby. It’s just that, I’m not snobby.”

Chanyeol craned his head, narrowing his eyes at Baekhyun. “I thought so.”

“But it’s not what you think.”

“Yeah, right.” Chanyeol snorted. “The first time I met you, you already started barking orders at me like I’m one of your loyal subjects. Cocky little prince you are. Mind you, my fee is pretty expensive. You’re lucky I made a deal with you.”

“Look at who’s being cocky right now.” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, taking a sip. “But I apologize. It was out of habit.”

“Right, of course. Barking out orders on random people would sure come in normal, especially for you, little prince.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You just looked like a puppy. You followed my orders like a good puppy you are.”

Chanyeol shot him a glare.

“I was kidding.”

“What did you want me for, anyway? I thought you needed me to help you with something.”

“Oh, right,” Baekhyun said, sitting right up. “You see, my parents don’t know I’m doing… this.” He gestured at the place, and Chanyeol immediately got what he was trying to say.

“And you think I care?”

“Let me speak, okay?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him again. “I need you to help me get my violin back at my house. Let’s just say that I may have purposely left that there so I didn’t need to take it with me, but my mother found where I hid it.”

“What the fuck? _That’s_ what you needed me for? Can’t you carry your own violin?”

“Duh, of course. But that isn’t the only thing I’m bringing.”

Chanyeol groaned. “You are _so_ going to pay me for this.”

“Name your price.”

“ _Ha._ Rich, indeed. May I remind you that my fee is expensive,” Chanyeol said with a smirk plastered on his face.

“And may I remind you that, yes, I am rich?” Baekhyun grinned.

 

-

 

They went to Baekhyun’s house first thing in the morning the next day. The ride back to Baekhyun’s house was not quiet. Not at all. Baekhyun started blabbering about himself. There, Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was the rebellious type. Although, he couldn’t actually call Baekhyun that because, 1. He didn’t even go against his parents, and 2. He couldn’t tell them straight in the face what he really wanted.

He also learned that Baekhyun was a musically-inclined person just like himself.

 

“I started playing the violin at the age of seven. Since then, I practice for eight hours every day.”

“How old are you again?”

“Twenty.”

“You’ve been doing that for _thirteen fucking years?!_ ”

Baekhyun blinked, parking the car in front of his house. “Yes. Is there a problem?”

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

 

They got out of the car and went inside.

 

“Mom, I’m here to pick up my things,” Baekhyun hollered from the receiving room, making his way to the staircase. Chanyeol followed behind him, taking everything in.

Baekhyun’s house was indeed beautiful. Chandeliers hung in the ceiling, forming a straight line leading to the main living room. A family portrait was set as a centerpiece when you climb the grand staircase, and a series of individual portraits were hung on the walls just as they passed the hallway.

 

“Wow,” was all Chanyeol could say.

 

Baekhyun’s room was no different. It was thrice as bigger than his apartment; three connecting rooms, one served as his practice room, one his main bedroom, and one his small living room. It was like another house in a much larger one.

 

“Carry these for me,” Baekhyun said, handing Chanyeol the stack of music sheets and the stand.

“Will this be all?”

“Yes. Now, come on.”

 

They made their way back with Baekhyun carrying his vioin and Chanyeol carrying the rest of Baekhyun’s musical necessities. Baekhyun bid good bye to his mom who seemed to still be very busy in the kitchen talking to her friend. Chanyeol took note on that. Baekhyun did seem to have the reason to be rebellious.

Sitting on the passenger seat once more, Chanyeol lit another cigarette. He offered one to Baekhyun, who, surprisingly took it.

 

“What are you planning on doing now?” Chanyeol asked out of the blue, blowing smoke outside the car window.

Baekhyun sighed, smoke slipping out of his lips. “Back to normal, I guess. Eight-hour practices until the grand recital, which is a few weeks away. I just want to lay back, you know?”

Chanyeol nodded as if understanding Baekhyun’s situation. “I think you have been doing that since the day you DJ-ed.”

“That’s a secret.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Good. Let’s go back,” Baekhyun said, revving up the engine and stepping on the gas.

Chanyeol stared at him for a good couple of minutes, and then finally saying, “You’re not as bad as I thought you were.”

“You know what they say. First impressions are not all true,” Baekhyun replied with a wink.  


-

 

The days went on normally for Chanyeol. There was no more Baekhyun bugging him to help him with his stuff, even if it had only happened twice in one day. He figured Baekhyun was busy with his practice. He was, too. He needed to arrange new music as his project for this semester. Chanyeol was already halfway his music-making, but there seemed to be something missing. He was about to call Baekhyun to ask for some help, but decided not to. _Maybe he’s busy._  


“Ah, I’m tired.” Chanyeol sighed, pushing his swivel chair away from the desk where his laptop was on, going to the other side of his room. He rummaged through his old stuff, looking for some inspiration. He found old pictures, back when he was in high school. A wave of nostalgia surged through him, and his heart clenched. He kinda missed the old days.  


He heard three knocks on his door.

Chanyeol got up, putting down the photos and sauntered to the door. He took a peek through the peephole and seeing that it was Baekhyun, he opened the door.  


“Hey,” Chanyeol managed to say, looking at him.

“Hey. Do you mind if I stay here for a bit?”

“Uh, sure. Getting too cramped up inside that room of yours?” Chanyeol joked.

“You know, I kind of am,” Baekhyun agreed. “Practicing for the grand recital has been eating up most of my time lately. I barely even got the time to eat.”

“Speaking of which, do you want pizza? I think I still have some.”

Baekhyun shook his head, shrugging off his hoodie. Once again, he plopped down on one of Chanyeol’s bean bags. He took a liking to it. “I just want to rest and relax. Can you play some music?”  


Chanyeol nodded, turning on his speakers, deciding that he should let Baekhyun hear some of his originally made songs. Baekhyun seemed to like it, which made Chanyeol’s heart flutter. He had always liked it when someone took a liking to his own compositions.  


“I haven’t heard of this song before,” Baekhyun commented. “It’s beautiful. Is it new?”

“No, um, I actually composed it.”

Baekhyun sat straight up. “Really?! You didn’t tell me you were a composer.”

Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks getting red. “It wasn’t really necessary...”

“You’re good,” Baekhyun replied, beaming at him.

“Yeah?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Let me hear some more.”

“Sure, I’ll just go and reheat the pizza for me to eat.”

“On second thought, I want pizza, too.”  


They spent the night like that: both of them listening to Chanyeol’s compositions, eating pizza. Baekhyun was still sitting on Chanyeol’s bean bag, while Chanyeol sat on the other. They kept stealing glances at each other, pretending that they didn’t see it and decided not to talk. They felt awkward, yet they felt comfortable. Being in each other’s presence both made them comfortable despite the awkward silence.

Chanyeol liked it. Baekhyun liked it.

But they wouldn’t admit it.  


“So,” Baekhyun initiated, “what do you usually do? You know, apart from being in school and doing school work.”

“I compose.”

“Well, that explains a lot.” Baekhyun pouted his lips, pointing at Chanyeol’s things. It almost made his room a studio instead of a bedroom. “Where do you find inspiration in making them?”

“I…” Chanyeol paused, looking at Baekhyun straight in the eyes, before dropping his gaze, hiding a shy smile. “I always think about the happy things that has happened to me. I mean, it really pushes me to make music.”

Baekhyun smiled at him, and Chanyeol could’ve sworn he felt butterflies in his stomach. “That’s really nice. I want to try.”

“You can.” Chanyeol got up and got his laptop that was sitting on his desk, placing it on top of Baekhyun’s lap. He sat right next to him, their faces closer than ever. Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind, smiling rather brightly now that Chanyeol was barely inches closer to him. The smile went unnoticed, though, as Chanyeol was busy trying to calm his heartbeat down. “Here, try making one. I’m sure you have an ear for that.” He smiled, placing the headphones on Baekhyun’s ears.  


As Baekhyun was busy making his own song, Chanyeol couldn’t help but stare. The boy had his tongue stuck out, making him look like he was a kid. A smile was creeping up Chanyeol’s lips.

He liked seeing Baekhyun. He liked seeing him every morning, exchanging greetings. He liked it whenever the boy asks favors from him, contrary to what had happened when they first met. He liked it when the boy laughed heartily, shoulders bouncing. He liked it when his eyes turned into crescents when he beamed at him. He liked it a lot. _A whole lot._

Baekhyun seemed to like seeing Chanyeol, too. The boy had been his first friend, excluding the fact that he was his neighbor. He was well aware of his feelings the first time he had laid his eyes on him, but since Chanyeol’s first impression on him was bad, he decided to just shrug it off, thinking that maybe it would go away. Sadly, it didn’t. He was glad that they became friends, though. At least, he would be able to see that silly boy whenever he wanted to.

Chanyeol liked Baekhyun, and Baekhyun liked him. But they wouldn’t dare admit it. For now, at least.

 

-

 

“You’ve been hanging around with this Baekhyun guy so often lately,” Jongdae said, sliding his tray onto the table and sitting down across Chanyeol.

“So?”

“I thought you hated the guy.”

“I didn’t say I hate him,” Chanyeol said in his defense, which was true.

“But you didn’t say you like him, too. So… what am I missing here? Are you fucking or something?”

Chanyeol choked on his sandwich. “What? No!”

“So, what is it? There has got to be something,” Jongdae pressed, digging in into his pasta.

“Really, there’s nothing. We’re just neighbors being friendly.” It was true that they were hanging out for quite a while now. Chanyeol just didn’t put any malice into it. He really thought they were neighbors being friendly, although there was this _lingering feeling_ that he continued to ignore. He wasn’t even sure what he was feeling.

“Oh, please,” Jongdae deadpanned. “There is no being ‘friendly’ with you. It sounds like you like him.”

“I-I do not!”

“Don’t lie to my face, Park Chanyeol. I know you.”

“I…” Chanyeol paused. “I’m not even sure what I feel towards him? I mean, he’s a really great person. He’s nice, caring, cute, and oh _god_ if you’ve seen him in that club playing his mixes. He’s fucking sexy. His eyes are mesmerizing. Every time he grins—or maybe smirks? I don’t know, but—I die a little inside.”

“Man, you’re whipped.”

Chanyeol scoffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The way you just talked about him, you sounded like a high school girl. But it’s okay, I understand. You’re completely whipped by this amazing person who lives next door. Tell me more about him.”

“Well,” Chanyeol began, “he’s pretty something. Did I mention that not only did he DJ-ed, but he also plays the violin?”

“Like, tons of times. But yes, go on.”

“He also sings! God, his voice is amazing. What can’t that man do, really?”

Jongdae looked at him. “I feel so sorry for you, but it’s good that you have some inspiration. That way, you can stop bugging me with that project of yours. Maybe now you can finish it.”

Chanyeol gave it some thought. He was silent for about two minutes, which actually made Jongdae worry a little.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Chanyeol was brought back to reality. “Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m good.”

“You sure are taking this crush thing very seriously.”

“Jongdae…” Chanyeol said, his eyes slowly making their way up to meet Jongdae’s gaze. “I think I’m in love.”

“What?”

“This isn’t some simple crush, Jongdae.” He looked up at his best friend with frantic eyes. “For the past days, I haven’t really been in my best state. I couldn’t even stop _thinking_ about him.”

“Dude, you are _totally whipped._ ”

“You aren’t really helping, Baek—Jongdae.”

“See what I mean?” Jongdae laughed, patting Chanyeol’s head. “Lover boy, when will you even make a move?”

“I don’t know, and I think I won’t?”

“Why in the hell not?’

Chanyeol lowered his voice, but Jongdae still heard. “Maybe he doesn’t like me back. It’s better to stay friends, I guess.”

“Nonsense. Who wouldn’t want a drummer, rapper, and a composer? Come on, Chanyeol. Where did your confidence go?”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, hitting Jongdae with his used tissue. “This is different!”

“Pfft. Good luck with that. Anyway, I gotta run. I’m gonna be late for my next class. Catch you later!”

“I hope you _are_ late!”

Jongdae gave him the finger. “Damn you, you little fuck!”

“Watch that mouth, Kim Jongdae!” Chanyeol hollered, cackling.

 

-

 

Chanyeol didn’t have any classes for the rest of the day, so he went to his usual hiding spot. He lit a cigarette and put it in between his lips. He sighed, letting the smoke ooze out of his lips. Now that he had finally admitted to himself that he really did like Baekhyun, he didn’t know what to do.

He pulled out his laptop from his bag and decided to finish the song that he was making.  


“I thought so.”  


Chanyeol looked up to see Baekhyun, sweating in all his glory. His bangs were sticking to his forehead, sweat trickling down the bridge of his nose. It looked like he was done with his PE class and jogged all the way to Chanyeol’s hiding place.

 

“How’d you know I was here?” Chanyeol asked, fixing his hair and putting his headphones down.

“Wild guess.”  Baekhyun beamed. “Got any cigarettes left?”

Chanyeol pulled out the pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, only to find that there was none. “Sorry, all out.”

“Ah, better.” Baekhyun snatched the empty pack of cigarettes from him and pulling out a ballpen from the insides of his shoe. He ripped it open and scribbled something on it and gave it back to Chanyeol. “There.”

“What is this?”

“Don’t open it until the day of the recital, which is next next week by the way. I’m inviting you.” Baekhyun fished out an invitation from his gym bag and handed it to Chanyeol.

“Wow… I’m—thank you for inviting me,” Chanyeol said, smiling at him. The sun was already setting behind Baekhyun, which made it such a beautiful for Chanyeol.

“No biggie. It’s me thanking you for all the times that you’ve helped. Couldn’t have done it without you.” Baekhyun smiled shyly, cheeks blushing furiously. He took a seat next to Chanyeol, under the tree and on the grass. Chanyeol scooted over to give him space but Baekhyun stopped him, pretty fingers wrapped around Chanyeol’s wrist. Chanyeol looked at him with a curious expression, but Baekhyun just smiled softly at him. “How’s the song coming along?”

“Oh, I’m almost finished. Wanna hear?”

“Sure.” Baekhyun smiled again, getting the headphones from Chanyeol. He listened to the song while bobbing his head unconsciously, smiling at the familiar tune. _The song that he made._ “Do you mind if I finish this for you?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah. Sure. That would make it a whole lot easier for me.” Chanyeol laughed.

 

Baekhyun added a few more melodies to Chanyeol’s song, and gave the laptop back to him when he finished. Chanyeol listened to the whole song, smiling widely, a sign that he really liked it.

 

“It’s fucking amazing, Baekhyun!” he exlclaimed, pulling Baekhyun into a tight hug.

Surprisingly, Baekhyun hugged him back, pressing his cheek to the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Chanyeol couldn’t hold back his happiness and kissed Baekhyun’s cheek. “I FUCKING LOVE YOU—your song, I-I mean the song you made. I mean. Um. I-I loved it. T-Thank you.” Chanyeol wanted to disappear right now.

Baekhyun looked stunned at first, but then smiled afterwards, that blush on his cheeks never going away. “Y-You’re welcome, I guess…”

“I, uh…” Chanyeol’s ears were burning red.

“Cute.”

“What?”

Baekhyun smiled innocently as he shook his head. “Nothing. I better get going, and I better see you on my recital or else you’re fucking dead, Park.”

“Scary.” Chanyeol laughed. “I’m coming and I’m going to see you perform. I should be impressed, or else I’ll kick your ass.”

“You’ll be surprised. And don’t forget that note.” Baekhyun winked, and Chanyeol couldn’t wait for the recital.

 

-

 

Chanyeol was in one of the front row seats, legs bouncing up and down in anticipation. Jongdae went with him, as well as Kyungsoo, who was dying to see the love of his life.

“Dude, you look like you’re about to pee your pants,” Jongdae commented.

“ _I am._ ”

“Gross.”

 

The lights went off and the curtains opened, revealing the orchestra. Chanyeol’s eyes were searching the part where the violinists were, but saw that Baekhyun wasn’t there. Just as he was about to ask Jongdae where he was, Baekhyun stepped out from the backstage.

He had his hair neatly brushed him, his face void of any emotion, and was standing tall and proud.

Baekhyun walked to the center and began playing the melodies of the _Partita No. 2, Chaconne._ Chanyeol knew what it was; it was a composition by Bach.

His solo was simply breathtaking, especially for Chanyeol. He practically _owned_ the stage with the strong and smooth brushes of his bow along the violin strings. From where Chanyeol was sitting, he could still vividly see Baekhyun’s fingers, which were so, _so beautiful_ , pressing down on the fingerboard. Everything about him right now was completely out of this world, and Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but stare.

A few strands of his hair fell right in front of his face as a result of the strong movements of his body. Baekhyun was really into the music, which had Chanyeol completely head over heels for him.

Baekhyun’s solo ended and he received a thunderous roar of applause from the audience, the loudest was of course, courtesy of Chanyeol.

 

When the recital ended, Chanyeol made sure to meet Baekhyun backstage. He was holding a bouquet, ready to give it to him. The empty pack of cigarettes which Baekhyun wrote on was resting inside the pocket of his blazer, neatly folded.

 

“Hi,” Chanyeol greeted, handing the bouquet to Baekhyun. “You did well out there. Spectacular. Just fucking amazing.”

Baekhyun smiled, showcasing his pearly whites. “Why, thank you. I am very much flattered.”

“Well, you should be.” Chanyeol snickered. “I didn’t know you were a fucking pro at this. I thought you were just playing.”

“Surprise, surprise.” Baekhyun winked. “Have you brought the note I wrote last last week?”

“You mean this?” Chanyeol took out the note from his pocket.

“Yes, that.”

“I’ve been _dying_ —well, not exactly, but, yes— _dying_ to see what’s written in it.”

“I’m glad you didn’t peek.”

“Of course not!” Chanyeol shook his head. “I wouldn’t want you disappointed and whiny.”

Baekhyun laughed. “Open it now.”

“Thank _god_.”

 

Chanyeol carefully unfolded the note with his calloused hands, eyes widening when he saw the words _I like you, Park Chanyeol. Date me._ cutely scribbled on the white part of the empty pack of cigarettes.

 

“That isn’t a question, Park,” Baekhyun spoke, nudging Chanyeol to bring him back from his daze. “I am _demanding_ you to date me.”

“Still that pushy little prince, eh? But sure, I will date you.” He leaned in, his nose slightly touching the tip of Baekhyun’s.

“And you’re still that pushover little puppy.” Baekhyun grinned, closing the gap between them with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i don't even know what had gotten into me i just really had to write this up sadsdkna please do tell me what you think about it, thanks!
> 
> with love,  
> a.


End file.
